


To Stare Into the Chaos

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [9]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sign that he was going to have the mother of all headaches was when Coulson mentioned Loki had been at the keep-the-press-happy gala with the Avengers, in company of two women that Coulson wouldn't identify.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stare Into the Chaos

The first sign that he was going to have the mother of all headaches was when Coulson mentioned Loki had been at the keep-the-press-happy gala with the Avengers, in company of two women that Coulson wouldn't identify. The second was the added mention that Barton had either bullied or bribed Stark into hacking SHIELD in order to attempt to track down the trio. Coulson had given him a phone number, and told him the jet was ready if he wanted to be on site to prevent a potential diplomatic incident.

A phone call that had involved Loki, and hadn't gone terribly well, ended with Barton trying to put an arrow through a very large window - and when the arrow went up in flames without even scratching the glass, Fury made a mental note to ask Coulson just what Loki's two friends were. Not your everyday gorgeous woman and her bodyguard, clearly.

"Two goddesses of sex, death, and war." Fury really shouldn't be as surprised as he is by the company Loki's keeping, but it makes him wonder just what the hell is going on. Especially since Loki hasn't done more than annoy Barton and flaunt his gorgeous girlfriend in front of Stark. A girlfriend who isn't, apparently, the same to any two people, because no two of the Avengers provided the same description in their incident reports. Certainly not what Fury saw on the footage of the event.

He is tempted to ask medical for something a bit stronger than the contents of his desk drawer when he finds a number programmed into his phone with the name of Loki's girlfriend - or maybe not his girlfriend, at least according to the conflicting intelligence that is in the reports Coulson provides him. What sort of weird-ass crazy person married their own _brother_ , for fuck's sake?

It doesn't help that random messages pop up on whatever is the nearest piece of technology with a screen, most of them suggestive to downright pornographic, about the sort of activities anyone - Fury refuses to think about them applied to himself, because right now, he has a headache that's making him contemplate some very nasty methods of murdering an alien masquerading as a god - might get up to with someone who's supposed to be a goddess of fertility and sex (among other things, and _that_ is a thought he just doesn't need right now).

That Stark and Banner seem to be getting the same treatment doesn't make anything less annoying, even perhaps makes it more annoying, because Stark has taken to grading the messages, and Banner is trying to avoid any and all technology, just to maintain control over the Hulk. It makes it hard for things to get done.

He almost misses noticing that Natasha looks more tightly-strung than usual, and that Coulson looks almost spooked for a split second, because of the distractions Loki's putting in his way. And he has to think it's Loki, because if it's anyone else, he may just shoot them first, and worry about how it looks to the Council or the world, or even the nearest bystanders, later. If ever.

But he doesn't miss it, and the report that he gets from Coulson about it makes him wonder again just what is going on in what passes for Loki's brain, because this is not what he wants to be dealing with if there's real danger lurking just out of sight and waiting for them to be off-balance before striking. Although perhaps what he's dealing with is better than finding crows everywhere he goes, that just _watch_. And seem far more intelligent than crows have any right to be, and never mind that they're intelligent enough on their own.

All of this stops after about a week, and Fury isn't able to sleep for another three days, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He can't trust that Loki's allies, friends, whatever, talked him out of trying to drive him absolutely batshit insane more than he already is. But whatever is going on, there's a whole month of quiet before he has to wonder if Loki isn't just insane after all, again.


End file.
